


He's Healing...Really

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been hiding and healing for nearly four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Healing...Really

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Hiding". This was supposed to be serious and angsty. Instead Peter got sassy and Derek got put upon and it’s kind of cracky.

"So, you fuck the teacher to sublimate your feelings for the student."

Derek shoots his uncle a death glare which Peter deflects with his customary smirk.

"And now you're hiding from both of them."

"I'm not hiding," he growls.

"You've been holed up here for over three days."

"I've been healing."

"For four days?" Peter scoffs. "Even I heal faster than that."

"We're in a lull."

The older wolf laughs outright at that. "Sure we are. Meanwhile your pack is scurrying around with Scott, fending off annoying twin Alphas at school, Deucalion's esoteric comments from within well-lit and crowded spaces, and the bitch's general creepiness when she claws her way out of dark corners. The Argents claim they're no longer hunting yet they're armed at all times again. And Stiles and my Lydia are researching both the Alphas and this dark druid."

"What dark druid?"

Peter sighs and drapes his arms along the back of the couch he's seated upon. "If you weren't hiding from the boy, you'd know."

He shoots him another glare but doesn't feel like protesting again.

Because his fucking uncle has a point, not that Derek will ever let him know that. He'd just crow forever, the bastard.

"If you're not hiding and, apparently you're healed, we could call a pack meeting. Oh, wait, you sent your pack away."

"You're still here," Derek snaps pointedly.

Peter grins. "Aw, I'm pack?"

"Deucalion wants me to kill a pack mate. Surprisingly, I have no problem killing you."

Even that sarcastic threat only makes his uncle roll his eyes. "Been there, done that, did you get a t-shirt?"

"Peter, get the fuck out." Patience, what little he had, gone, Derek stalks towards the door to fling it open.

Jennifer's standing on the other side, hand raised to knock, and beside her, nearly vibrating out of his skin, is a scowling Stiles.

How the fuck is this his life?

"So, you've been hiding here after all. Oh, and thanks for barely letting us know you were even alive, you dick," Stiles growls, pushing his way past Derek. "Oh, good, uncle zombie's here. Hey, Peter, are you the dark druid?"

"Um, apparently you know my student?" Jennifer asks a bit hesitantly.

The vein in Derek's forehead starts throbbing as she gives him worried looks and behind him Stiles and Peter start snarkily bouncing ideas off each other about sacrifices and threefold deaths and darochs, along with making snide comments about Derek and his complete failure as an Alpha by ignoring his pack and throwing a glass of all things at sweet little Isaac.

"Is this a bad time?"

Derek's pretty sure his entire life is a bad time...

End


End file.
